Witness Protection
by strengthinsmiles
Summary: A well-known assailant kills Kurt's husband, Nick. The problem now is that nobody knew what this assailant looked like until Kurt got a glimpse of his face and drew the police a sketch. The assailant is out for revenge. Kurt and his three-year old son are in trouble. What happens? Where does Blaine come into all this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Witness Protection**  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine [Kurt/Nick]  
**Rating:** NC17 [Violence]

**Summary: **A well-known assailant kills Kurt's husband, Nick. The problem now is that nobody knew what this assailant looked like until Kurt got a glimpse of his face and drew the police a sketch. The assailant is out for revenge. Kurt and his three-year old son are in trouble. What happens? Where does Blaine come into all this? Read to find out.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1

Kurt huddled together with his three year old son, Aidan, as they watched the police officers swarm their home. Kurt was in a state of shock. Everything had happened so fast. There was the smell of the burnt pasta and blood in the house. He was covered in dried blood, trying to keep himself from trembling in fear and shock. Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Aidan's head as he talked himself into putting his emotions aside to focus on the little boy curled up around him.

"Papa, what happened to Daddy? Where is he? When will he come get us?" Aidan whispered in a small voice.

The poor child was terrified and confused. People had invaded his home, one of his fathers was missing, there was blood everywhere, and he knew something was wrong.

Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine as everything that had occurred earlier that evening flashed through his mind once again.

"Daddy had to go but don't worry he's not alone. Grandma Liz is taking care of him up in heaven," Kurt whispered softly cuddling his son close.

"Does that mean that Daddy isn't coming back?" Aidan whimpered his blue eyes turning a stormy grey as tears began welling up.

Kurt nodded as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"But why won't he come back?" Aidan cried, "Doesn't he love us anymore?"

Kurt shook his head in grief and immediately turned that thought away from his child, "No my love. Daddy loves you and Papa very much. He didn't have a choice. You know he wouldn't leave us if he had a choice right?"

Aidan nodded tearfully sucking on his thumb. Kurt smiled at his little boy and wiped away his tears silently wishing he could take his pain away.

"Can we go visit Daddy in Heaven someday?" Aidan asked innocently and Kurt felt as though he had just been punched in the gut.

"No, no honey we can't," Kurt whispered brokenly, "But Daddy will always be with us."

"How?" Aidan asked innocently with his eyes wide.

"In our hearts," Kurt said placing his hand on Aidan's chest.

Aidan's lower lip trembled as he burst into tears, "But I'm going to miss him so much."

The dam broke as Kurt felt his child tremble with emotion in his lap. He couldn't hold back his own emotions anymore and he cried alongside his child.

"I know, honey. Papa is going to miss him too," Kurt sobbed.

Kurt felt his heart break as he thought back to the peaceful moments before the attack.

_Kurt has just picked Aidan up from childcare. He carried the little man into the kitchen swinging him around making flying sounds._

_"Weeee! I can fly Papa! Wait till I show Daddy!" Aidan squealed excitedly. _

_Kurt chuckled as he landed the boy into his high chair and ran in his fingers through Aidan's hair lovingly._

_"Yeah baby, Daddy will be so proud of you!" Kurt responded._

_Kurt took out some pasta and began boiling it for dinner. Aidan was babbling on about his day to him._

_"…and then Papa I told Gabby that she was my bestest friend in the whole wide world even though I think girls are icky!"_

_"That's nice honey! Did you make any new friends today?" Kurt asked him._

_Aidan pouted before saying, "No, the kids don't like me. They say I'm weird because I have two dads. I told them that is not weird and that my papa loves my daddy more than their mommy could probably love theirs."_

_"That's not very nice Aidan," Kurt chastised although he was secretly proud of him._

_"But they were mean to me first!" Aidan protested._

_"Yeah Kurt, they were mean to him first. I say job well done son!" Nick gasped as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen._

_"Daddy!" Aidan yelled reaching his arms out to be carried by his father._

_Nick scooped him up from his chair and Aidan burrowed his head into his father's neck feeling content at being held. Nick chuckled as he commented, "Looks like somebody missed me."_

_"Uh-huh. It's been this long since I've seen you!" Aidan said putting his arms as far away from each other as possible._

_"You little drama king, you're just like your Papa!" Nick said tickling the little boy._

_Aidan erupted in giggles as he said, "Nuh-uh, I'm like Daddy!"_

_Nick walked over to Kurt and pressed a short kiss to his lips, "Hi honey, how was your day?" _

_"It was good," Kurt said smiling lovingly at his husband._

_Nick loosened his tie as Aidan groaned at their act of physical affection._

_"Why kid? Don't you like kisses?" Nick asked him cheekily._

_Aidan shook his head fearfully knowing what was coming next. Both Kurt and Nick bombarded him with kisses from both sides. _

_"Ahhhh, nooo. Papa! Daddy! Stop!" Aidan shrieked as he squirmed trying to get away from them._

_All of a sudden there was loud banging sound on the front door. Everybody froze and silenced immediately. Nick gulped in fear and handed Aidan over to Kurt._

_"Take him and hide!" Nick said urgently._

_"What's going on?" Kurt asked fearfully while shushing Aidan who had started to cry._

_Kurt had grabbed his phone and begun to dial 911 as Nick pressed a kiss to Kurt saying "I love you both. Just trust me. Go!" before shoving them down to the basement to hide._

_Kurt held his own tears back as he heard the operator answer over the phone, "911- what's your emergency?"_

_Aidan had a death grip on him as Kurt found some furniture in a corner and hid behind it. It was pitch black in the room; turning on the light would have just given the intruders insight as to where they were._

_"There are intruders at the house," Kurt said immediately trailing of their address to the lady._

_"Okay, we've sent over some troopers. They should be there within 5 minutes. Are you safe? Who is with you?" the lady's voice rang loudly over the phone._

_"My son. My husband went to deal with them," Kurt whispered as he shushed the whimpering boy. _

_"Can you hear anything?" the lady voiced._

_"No, it's quiet…"Kurt started before he was interrupted by a gun shot._

_Aidan's eyes widened as he burst into sobs in shock and Kurt put the phone away saying, "It's okay Aidan. We're going to be okay. Trust Papa. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you okay?"_

_Aidan nodded tearfully and Kurt continued, "I need you to stay here. Don't move until I come get you again okay?"_

_Aidan nodded again. Kurt was shaking in fear. He was worried about Nick. He was worried for himself and Aidan. He was terrified. Yet, he made his way up the stairs of the basement. As he pushed the door open slowly, he found his husband lying in a pool of blood. _

_Kurt wanted to cry out but he saw that the man who had shot him was still at the door. The sirens of the police cares could be heard as the man turned. Kurt saw his face green eyes, button nose, a cruel smirk on his face, high cheekbones, a firm jawline, jet-black hair and a very obvious scar on his left cheek. Unfortunately the man saw Kurt and started to shoot at him as he ran for what Kurt assumed was the get-away car. Kurt ducked back through the basement door and waited for the sound of the gun shots to stop and the sound of the car screeching away before he ran to his husband._

_"Nick! NICK!" Kurt cried taking off his shirt and pressing it to the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding._

_Kurt ran his fingers through his husbands hair and stroked his cheek. Nick opened his eyes a little, brown eyes met blue and Kurt sobbed harder._

_"Please hang on Nick! Please be okay!" Kurt cried._

_"I'm sorry Kurt. Tell the police…it was Braeden Corbet. They will…understand. I love you. Remember that," Nick gasped out. _

Everything after that had been a blur; the police coming and dragging him away from Nick, the paramedics arriving at the scene, Nick's body being taken away, Kurt pulling himself together to go get Aidan.

Kurt just wanted to call his Dad and Carole and start searching for flights back to Lima from their house in the suburbs of New York but he needed to be questioned by the police. Plus, he needed to prepare the funeral and call friends and family. He needed to do a lot of things. Kurt sighed and let his head hang back against the wall. He shifted uncomfortably. Aidan had fallen asleep in his arms and his three year old son was not as light as he used to be. Kurt got up and placed his son in his room and tucked him in with blanket and his teddy. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead as Aidan cuddled up in the warmth and snored softly.

Usually Kurt would be worried about the blood staining the sheets but all he cared about now was his son getting the rest he needed. Plus, he had to deal with the police before they could change and get clean.

Kurt headed back down. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Looking into the kitchen on the left, straight ahead at the blood stains on the carpet by the front door, Kurt shuddered. He kept the tears at bay. One of the detectives came up to him and handed him a cup of coffee. Someone had evidently made a coffee run.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Hummel-Duval," the detective said.

Kurt accepted the cup and nodded at him as he whispered, "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me, I'm Detective Edwards," he said with a small smile, "According to the other detectives you saw the assailant, am I right?"

"Yes," Kurt said softly not making eye contact.

Another detective came up and whispered something to Detective Edwards before handing over the picture of the sketch that Kurt had helped the detectives with earlier and a look of shock came across his face.

"Are you sure your husband said the man was Braeden Corbet?" he demanded of Kurt.

Kurt nodded in confusion and the detective continued, "And you're sure this is what he looks like?"

Kurt looked at the detective coldly, "I'm sure I would remember the face of the man who murdered my husband. His face will be etched in my memories for a long time let me assure you. This IS the man."

Instead of responding to Kurt, Detective Edwards turn to the other man and whispered a few harsh words to him before turning back to Kurt with a look of sympathy.

Kurt felt his face fall as he said resignedly, "What now?"

"You may want to take a seat," Detective Edwards muttered leading Kurt to the kitchen table before continuing, "This man known as Braeden Corbet is a well-known assassin. The FBI has been after him for a long time. He has escaped every time. There are no known pictures of him, just his signature at every crime scene. But it looks like you foiled his plans here. We have what we need to catch him now."

Kurt took a deep breath as he took in that information; he looked up from the table to the detective, "Why would he…why would he come after us?"

"We don't know. What did your husband do for a job? Was there any reason for him or you to be targeted?" the detective questioned.

Kurt shrugged, "Nick worked as a research scientist up in a university but I don't see how that would have anything to do with this…"

"That may have something to do with it. Maybe Nick was working on some research that would have disrupted something of their clients. So they killed him," the detective reasoned.

Kurt furrowed his brows, "So what does that mean now? I mean, he knows that I saw his face. Wouldn't he come after me? What about Aidan?"

"Pack a bag for yourself and Aidan Mr. Hummel-Duval. Grab your essentials and thing you need. You're going to be in for a tough time," Detective Edwards said, "You're not safe here anymore. We'll be moving you to a hotel for now and leave a police detail. Don't call anyone. Don't tell anyone anything."

Turning away from Kurt, Detective Edwards said, "Somebody get Anderson on scene. We're going to need him for this."

Kurt's head was muddled but at the sound of the name Anderson his brain shot back to the Anderson that he had loved and lost. Blaine. It couldn't be him though. Blaine wouldn't be a cop. Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head as he headed up to get their things ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Witness Protection[2/?]**  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine [Kurt/Nick]  
**Rating:** NC17 [Violence]

**Summary: **A well-known assailant kills Kurt's husband, Nick. The problem now is that nobody knew what this assailant looked like until Kurt got a glimpse of his face and drew the police a sketch. The assailant is out for revenge. Kurt and his three-year old son are in trouble. What happens? Where does Blaine come into all this? Read to find out.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're liking the story! I can see loads of you reading! Thank you for all the follows and reviews!**

Kurt followed a female detective into a hotel. It had barely been three hours since his husband had been brutally murdered and he was getting more and more frustrated by the lack of personal space he was getting. The female detective, whom had been introduced as Detective Michaels, had smiled tentatively at him and shared her condolences but little else was said. Kurt held on to Aidan who was asleep and used his free hand to drag along one of their suitcases.

"We're here for a room under the name Anderson, I'm sure there has been arrangements made," the detective announced over the counter to the hotel staff.

The man nodded at them and said, "Yes, ma'am. Your room is on the third floor. Room Number 317."

He handed over a key for the door and the detective walked back to them. Detective Michaels grabbed the second suitcase and led them towards the elevator. The silence was deafening. Kurt couldn't wait until they got to the room. He needed to sleep. He needed to forget. He sighed as Aidan shifted uncomfortably around his shoulder.

Detective Michaels opened the door and helped him with the bags.

"I'll leave you be for now. Just know that you're safe. I'll be outside this door until seven am tomorrow morning when my shift ends. Detective Edwards will take over after. If you need anything just look for me. You'll be briefed about what is going to happen next tomorrow morning. Do not contact anybody; not your family, not your friends. In fact, I need your cellphone," Detective Michaels said.

Kurt honestly just wanted to get rid of her, no matter how nice she was being he just wanted to take a shower and fall into dream land. So he quietly handed his phone over without any questions.

"Will that be all?" Kurt asked snarkily.

The detective nodded, knowing when to back off and silently made her way out of the room with Kurt's phone in his hand.

Kurt grabbed Aidan's pajamas and woke him up. He needed to get the blood washed off his son and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey buddy, Papa needs to wash you up and then you can sleep okay?" Kurt said softly to his son.

Aidan nodded his head rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Kurt quickly washed off all and any traces of the blood on his son before dressing him for bed.

"Pa, hungry," Aidan mumbled.

Kurt stopped and looked around the room as he carried his son to bed. He had forgotten that amongst all the mess they had not had any dinner. Kurt tucked his son into bed and said, "I'll see what I can do."

He made his way to the door and looked for Detective Michaels.

"Can we have some food? I notice that there isn't room service or anything but we didn't get a chance to eat dinner and Aidan is hungry," Kurt asked.

Detective Michaels smiled sadly at him and said, "Sure, I'm on it."

She took out her phone to call someone or so Kurt assumed, he made his way back in.

"Aidan, we'll have to wait a bit okay? The nice detective is getting us something yummy for our tummies. Papa is going to take a shower okay?" Kurt said stroking the hair off Aidan's forehead.

Aidan was sucking his thumb, a habit that he tended to revert to when he was stressed. He shook his head stubbornly and held on tightly to his father with one arm.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you to leave me too," Aidan whispered not looking at his father.

Kurt felt his heart break even more and he pressed his lips to his son's cheek and said, "Papa's not going anywhere. I'll be right in the bathroom and Detective Michaels is outside the door. No one can hurt me or you okay?"

Aidan nodded and slowly let go of his father but he kept his gaze on Kurt's back as he walked away.

Kurt rushed into the bathroom intending on taking a fast shower but as soon as he felt the hot water cascading against his skin, he felt himself break. It was comforting and cleansing and it opened him up to all the pain he had been holding back. He fell to his knees and cried heart wrenching sobs. He had lost his husband. He could not call home even though he yearned for the comfort of his father's voice. He was in a hotel in a deserted area 200 miles away from his home. He does not know where he'll be tomorrow. He's not safe. He missed Nick. Kurt cried until he couldn't cry anymore. His skin was turning wrinkly and he hurried to wash himself up and make his way to his son.

As he got out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that Detective Michaels was in the room. Aidan was asleep in the bed and she was clearing away a small carton of what he assumed was food.

"Mr. Hummel-Duval," she gasped in surprise, she did not know if she had overstepped her boundaries by doing this, "You sounded like you needed some time alone and Aidan was tired so I fed him and put him to bed. I hope you don't mind."

Kurt smiled at her sincerely, it was a tiny smile but it was the most he could come up with.

"Thank you Detective. Please call me Kurt," Kurt said.

The name Mr. Hummel-Duval just brought back a million memories of his husband and he did not, could not, think about that right now.

"I'll just let myself out," she whispered as she walked out closing the door.

Kurt cuddled up next to his son, pulling him close and losing himself to the sleep he so severely needed. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning Kurt woke up to a knock on the door. He hurried for the door, looking out the peephole before opening it to Detective Edwards.

"Mr. Hu…" he started to say.

"Please call me Kurt," Kurt mumbled before looking at what was in the Detective's hands and asking, "Is that coffee?"

The aroma of the coffee helped him wake up a little more as Detective Edwards handed it over with a chuckle.

Kurt took a gulp immediately, not caring that the coffee was still hot. He sighed in relief from the feeling of the warm liquid running down his throat. He signaled the detective that his son was still asleep and that they needed to keep quiet.

Kurt sat down at the edge of the bed as Detective Edwards pulled a chair out and sat on it.

"Okay, Kurt," Detective Edwards started, "I'm sorry to inform you that you and Aidan will have to be put into the Witness Protection Program. It is no longer safe for you and your son to be in New York. Hence, why we drove you as far from there as we could. You will have new identities, birth certificates, passports and everything else you could possibly need. You will have two agents around you around the clock. Your safety is very important to us."

"If we have two agents around us all the time, wouldn't it be obvious to those around us that something is wrong?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course, they will be in plain clothes and we will find a way to have them fit into your life so that it won't be obvious that you are being followed. Senior Detective Anderson, who's custody you will be placed under, has come up with a brilliant idea to keep you safe," Detective Edwards responded.

"And where exactly will we be going? What about my family? What will they be told?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"You will be moved to Seattle, Washington. The entire details of what will be told to your family have not been revealed to me yet. Detective Anderson and Detective Michaels, whom you've met already, will tell you more about that later today," Detective Edwards said.

Kurt nodded pensively. Aidan shifted around on the bed and whimpered softly as he woke up.

"Papa, where's Daddy? I want Daddy," Aidan began to cry softly as he crawled across the bed to his father.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure there was anything he could say so he just held his son close and rocked him, making loving sound and pressing kisses to his head.

Detective Edwards smiled sadly at Kurt as he let himself out.

'That man is strong. I wouldn't know if I could survive what he's going through now if it were me,' Detective Edwards thought to himself.

"Daddy came in my dreams, he said he wouldn't leave me. Why he go?" Aidan sobbed.

Kurt barely held back his own tears, "I don't know baby. I don't know. I love you so much baby boy. You have to be strong for Papa okay? Papa needs you to be strong for him."

Aidan nodded sniffling as the tears slowly came to a stop. He looked up at his Papa and saw tears rolling down his cheeks and with his small stubby fingers wiped them away.

"I love you Papa," Aidan said softly.

"I love you too baby boy, I love you too," Kurt said hugging him close.

Later on, Kurt got Aidan dressed and handed him a cup of juice that the Detective had brought by. Aidan sat on the bed watching cartoons while his father when to get dressed.

A tall man with curly hair, brown eyes and a big smile walked into the hotel room. Aidan looked at him curiously.

"Who you?" Aidan asked moving backwards from him a little scared.

"Hi there, you must be Aidan," the man said in a friendly voice.

"How do you know my name?" Aidan asked smiling a little.

"I'm Detective Anderson, I'll be taking care of you and your Daddy," the man said.

"Deee…deetek…" Aidan tried to say his name.

"You can call me Blaine," the man said smiling even bigger.

"Mister Blaine, how can you take care of my Daddy when he's gone to Heaven," Aidan asked sadly.

The man stopped still and looked at the boy, "I'm sorry. What do you call your other father?"

"You mean Papa?" Aidan asked brightening up at the thought of his father.

Blaine nodded at him and Aidan continued, "Mister Blaine, please care for my Papa. I don't want lose him also."

"I promise Aidan. It's my job and I'm very good at my job. Nobody will hurt you or your Papa under my watch okay?" Blaine said.

Aidan nodded at him seriously with a smile on his face. He was happy that they were going to be okay. This man would help them. Nobody with that nice a smile could hurt people.

"Can I watch TV with you?" Blaine asked nicely.

"Mmmhmm, this is Spongebob Mister Blaine. Have you seen it before?" Aidan asked.

Blaine had but he was sure that getting Aidan to talk about his cartoons would be a good way to distract him from the bad things that had happened so he shook his head no.

"Oh my gosh Mister Blaine, how can you not see Spongebob? He is the bestest cartoon ever!" Aidan said excitedly starting to explain to Blaine all he knew about the cartoon.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and heard voices from the room. He tensed up at the thought of someone being in the room. A man was sitting on the chair by the bed. Kurt could not see his face from this angle but Aidan was talking to him animatedly about the character in the cartoon he was watching.

"This one is Spongebob, he laughs really funny! He is my Daddy's favourite," Aidan said excitedly.

"Who are you?" Kurt snapped fearing for their safety.

He did not recognize the man.

"You must be Mr. Hummel-Duval," the man said getting up.

As he turned around Kurt got the shock of his life, "Blaine…you're Detective Anderson…"

Kurt felt his knees give in as he fell forward toward the floor. The last thing he saw before complete darkness was the shocked face of one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's voice yelling his name as he lost consciousness and Aidan's screams echoing in the room.

**A/N: Please leave a review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Witness Protection[3/?]**  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine [Kurt/Nick]  
**Rating:** NC17 [Violence]

**Summary: **A well-known assailant kills Kurt's husband, Nick. The problem now is that nobody knew what this assailant looked like until Kurt got a glimpse of his face and drew the police a sketch. The assailant is out for revenge. Kurt and his three-year old son are in trouble. What happens? Where does Blaine come into all this? Read to find out.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated! I love reading about what you guys are thinking and what you think is going to happen next. This one was a little rough to write! So emotional!_

Kurt felt something soft and wet being pressed across his face. He felt the softness of the bed below him. He felt a weight pushing him down. He stirred a little opening his eyes a little. He saw a cloth over his eyes and his baby boy curled up on his chest sniffling softly. Blaine's voice was soft in the background humming along to what Kurt thought was 'Blackbird' by the Beatles.

"Ughh," Kurt groaned moving slightly from his position.

"Papa!" Aidan shrieked, "Papa's okay. Mister Blaine said you would be but I wasn't sure. You said you wouldn't leave me…"

Kurt brought an arm around to hold the boy close as he gave his father a fierce, tight hug.

"I'm okay Aidan. Don't worry," Kurt croaked out.

Blaine rushed around with a glass of water. Kurt pushed himself up, leaning against the headrest, as he silently accepted the drink not making eye contact with the hazel-eyed man.

Blaine moved away from Kurt as he gathered himself. He took a deep breath looking over at Blaine from above his child's head.

"Detective Michaels…"Kurt called out to the lady detective, "Could you take Aidan down to the lobby for a little while?"

Aidan's eyes widened and Kurt soothed him, "It's okay buddy, just take a walk. Papa will be here when you get back. Papa needs to talk to B…Detective Anderson for a little while."

Aidan nodded softly and let himself be picked up by Detective Michaels. He waved his little fingers in a goodbye to his father as he propped his thumb back into his mouth.

Kurt turned to Blaine as the door closed. He watched the man lean against the wall opposite him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just stared at each other.

Kurt got off the bed slowly but he underestimated how weak he was and started to fall forward only to find Blaine's arms catching him. Kurt let out a deep breath as he felt his senses overload with Blaine; the feeling of his arms around him, the familiar scent of his old best friend and lover.

"Why…why you?" Kurt asked brokenly.

Blaine just stayed quiet as he helped Kurt back to sit on the bed.

"Why didn't you say no when you found out it was me? Why do you have to torture me?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine pushed a strand of Kurt's hair back off his face only to have Kurt slap his hand away.

"Answer me!" Kurt yelled at him tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine started.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Tell me why you left! Tell me why you're here now?! Haven't you done enough to make my life hell? Why would you come back now?" Kurt gasped out in anger.

"Why you dammit? Why couldn't someone else take this case?! I don't want you around me or my son," Kurt yelled at him.

"Because I'm the best. This man is dangerous and he will not hesitate to hurt you. I am your best chance of making it out of this alive and well," Blaine said professionally.

H he shuffled his feet as he looked away from Kurt. Kurt stood back up, his head spinning. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders in a tight grip and shook him.

"Why did you leave me? I loved you. You were my best friend. You were my everything. Even if you didn't love me anymore, I still needed you as my friend. Who else did I have?" Kurt cried raising his hands to Blaine's cheeks.

Tears pooled in Blaine's eyes as he looked away from Kurt.

"Look me in the eyes Blaine. Don't turn away from me. Don't you dare. Have you not done enough running these past few years?" Kurt said.

"I don't know what to say Kurt," Blaine said, "We have more pressing issues than our past now. I need to make sure you and Aidan are safe. I didn't know it was your case. I heard it was Nick. I just wanted to help his family. I didn't know you…you had married him, let alone that you were married at all. You're not going to like the plan that Detective Michaels and I came up with but I need you to focus. We'll have all the time for answers later. I need you trust me now Kurt. I'm still the same person. I'm so sorry about what happened with Nick but I've always cared for you and I will keep you safe with the best of my ability."

Kurt felt sobs escape his lips and he pushed away from Blaine nodding his agreement with Blaine.

"Wha…what's going to happen now?" Kurt managed to ask.

"Sit down, you're going to need to remember that this is your best shot of keeping yourself and Aidan safe," Blaine said calmly.

Kurt nodded his sobs dying out as he gained control over his emotions wiping away any stray tears from his cheeks. Blaine smiled comfortingly at him.

"Okay, the problem with moving you away now is that it is going to be easy to pick you out from wherever you move. I mean how many single fathers move into Seattle on a daily basis. There can't be that many. The chances are too high that he may find out where we're headed and then track your down," Blaine explained.

"But it's a pretty big city, it can't be that easy to track us down somewhere new right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, that would usually be the case. We would just take you in and let you live your life while we play certain roles in your life, like roommates or something to keep your safe. But Braeden Corbet is not a person to be messed with and you just messed with his entire career of crime. The police force knew he existed and he was involved with a lot of crimes but nobody could ever figure out what he looked like and thus he always made it out. You foiled that now and he's not going to take that sitting down. You can bet he has his best men out searching for you and he's not going to stop until he gets you. What we need to do now is to keep you and Aidan safe while the FBI works on getting his arrested and in their custody," Blaine clarified to Kurt.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Kurt asked slightly confused.

"Detective Michaels came up with this plan last night. You're not going to like it at all but I agree with what she said. It's the best way. Since Braeden will be out looking for a single father and we're sure that you won't want to be separated from Aidan at a time like this, the best plan is for you to appear as though you're a married man," Blaine said softly breaking the news to Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"I…I'll be 'playing' the role of your husband in this scenario," Blaine started.

"What?" Kurt snapped glaring at Blaine.

"Listen Kurt. My family lives there, in Seattle I mean. It won't even seem odd that we are going to 'move' there and settle so that we can be closer to family. Detective Michaels will be playing the role of Aidan's caretaker. This way no one would doubt our reason to be there. We won't rouse suspicion even if they look come through the city. Of course, you'll have to undergo a little change so that if any of Braeden's men do see you they won't exactly recognize you," Blaine said really fast.

Kurt stared at the wall behind Blaine's head. This was too much for him to take. It had barely been 12 hours since his husband had been shot, he found out that a crazy man wants revenge against him for seeing his face as he killed his husband. His ex-best friend and lover turned up after being missing for 5 years or so and this man was apparently his only hope of survival. He had to pretend to be married to this man.

More tears came to his eyes and Kurt angrily swiped at them. He was getting quite agitated with all the crying he was doing.

"Okay," Kurt said, "Okay, it's not like I have much of a choice right? Pretend to be your husband or die.."

Blaine stared at Kurt and said, "No, I don't want you to think like that."

"You've lost the right to tell me anything like that way too long ago Blaine Anderson," Kurt snapped angrily at him.

"Don't judge me Kurt, you don't know my reason for doing what I had to do," Blaine snapped back.

Kurt glared at him and Blaine backed off a little, "Sorry, I just….sorry. Get your things ready we'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Where will we be headed?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine responded as he got up, "We'll be driving into Boston from where we'll be taking a flight to Seattle. You'll get your new identification in the car. As well as Aidan's. Leave your wedding ring on. I'll just put one on later to fool my family."

Kurt nodded and started to gather his things. Blaine silently helped him and they grabbed both suitcases and headed down to meet Detective Michaels and Aidan.

'It was going to be a long day' Kurt thought to himself as his son came running up to him chattering excitedly about all the fun things he had seen in the hotel lobby.

In the car on the way to airport Kurt was unaware of the news that was being spread to the rest of the world about the incident. He did not know what was being told to his family.

**_Hummel-Duval's home burnt down! No survivors!_**

_Written by: Emily Pears_

_On the late evening of the 17__th__ of August 2012, the Hummel-Duval's house was broken into. There has been no indication of who it was that had broken into their home but we do know that Mr. Nicholas Anthony Hummel-Duval, aged 30 years old, had been shot dead by the intruder(s)as many neighbors have claimed to have heard the gunshot go off. It appears that his spouse Mr. Kurt Elijah Hummel-Duval, in his grief-stricken state, set fire to their home with him and their 3 year old son Aidan still in it. A statement from the police states that "without the bodies there is no hope of figuring out who had broken into the house and killed Mr. Nick Hummel-Duval and as such they would have to close the investigation."_

Burt's hands trembled as he yelled out, "Carole! Carole!"

Carole heard a crash in the living room as she ran into it only to see Burt with his reading glasses perched on his nose and their newly bought ipad lying on the floor. There were tears pouring down his cheeks, broken sounds erupting from his throat. Amongst it all, she could only hear one word and that was him screaming for his son, "KURT!"

All Burt could see was his son sitting at the table laughing, playing dress up with his mom, running around the backyard, getting married, holding Aidan in his arms. His grandson voice ringing in his ears "Grandpaa!" His heart broke, his life ended in that moment.

Carole didn't know what happened but she knew it must have been bad. She pulled her husband into her arms and held him close trying to take away some of the pain.

"My Kurt…my boy. Aidan and Nick! They're all…gone! They're all gone! They're dead! We're never going to see them again," Burt broke down as he sobbed.

Carole felt her heart stop as the tears pooled in her eyes. She felt her legs give way as she and her husband fell to their knees, holding each other close.

"Our boys? Not our boys. Burt, no!" Carole shook her head in disbelief.

Burt pressed their foreheads together as they cried their eyes out in grief. Their life would never be the same.

**A/N: **_I hope you guys loved it! Please leave a review! (:_


End file.
